Montaron
Montaron is a halfling multi-class Fighter / Thief and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. He will also be mentioned by Xzar in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn As a halfling with 15 CON, Montaron receives a -4 bonus on saves against Death, Spells and Wands. Baldur's Gate To hire Montaron, travel to the Candlekeep Coastway. You will find him with Xzar along the path on the eastern side of the area (4515, 2705). Invite them to join, then agree to travel with them to Nashkel Mines. If Montaron joins Xzar will also join. The only way to separate these two is if one dies. At level 1 Montaron has 9 hp and the Weapon Proficiencies: *Small Sword ("classic" Baldur's Gate) or Short Sword (Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition) ++ *Missile Weapon (classic) or Sling (enhanced) ++ His level 1 Thieving Abilities are: *Classic: Open Locks 25%, Stealth 50%, Find Traps 10%, Pick Pockets 35% *Enhanced: Open Locks 25, Find Traps 10, Pick Pockets 35, Move Silently 45, Hide In Shadows 35 Murder in his Heart Montaron's talk of killing party members, particularly Xzar, Khalid and Jaheira, is not just bluff and bluster. If kept in the party long enough, he will attack Xzar. He can also provoke Khalid into a fight, sometimes before you even leave the walls of The Friendly Arm. If that happens, Jaheira and Khalid will leave the party for a fight to the death against Montaron and Xzar, who also leave the party. The fight will almost surely end with Jaheira and Khalid the survivors, at which time they can be re-invited into the party. Much Later... Entering the Sorcerous Sundries store in Baldur's Gate East with Xzar in your party will cause Niemain the mage to initiate dialog with you, mentioning that Xzar had made frequent reports about you and your activities fighting the Iron Throne. If you ask them who they are, Niemain will reveal himself to be Xzar's superior and a member of the Zhentarim. He will advise you to search the Iron Throne tower in the West of the city, as they are a mutual enemy. The exchange is slightly different if Montaron is in your party, but Xzar is dead - he will point you towards the Iron Throne headquarters, but will not reveal any more information as he does not trust you and does not value Montaron as particularly capable without Xzar. Either way, Niemain and his group will then leave without a fight. Subquests *Xzar and Montaron In-game biography Baldur's Gate II Montaron does not appear in Shadows of Amn, but Xzar wants you to search in the Harper Headquarter in the Athkatla Docks for him during a subquest. You will soon find out that he has been polymorphed into a bird, which you give to Xzar, but when the bird is transformed in human form, you find out this is a trick, as the bird was not Montaron, but an assassin of the Harpers which kills Xzar. You can find Montaron's body in a chest in Harper Headquarter when visiting the building later. Quotes *"Ye spoke at me?" *"This better be good." *"What need ye dead?" *"Arrrr!" *"Go suck yer blade." *"I'll do yer toil." *"Sleep lightly, taskmaster" *"Leave me be, lest your head leave your neck." *"What part of "I'm a loner" do ye not understand?" *"And the rivers run red!" *"I warrant your attention?! Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" *"Fool! Now we'll need another mule!" (when a companion dies). *"Good or bad, You’ll go the way of all flesh" *"Ye goody goodies make me sick!" (When reputation goes over 12) *"A death be in me if I no get help." (When critical) *"Dungeons! The dark be nice but blast this damp!" (In Dungeon) *"Effective. I may not kill you after all." (When reputation sinks) *"I be much preferring the cover of night o'er this blasted daylight" (At random during day) *"I have no equal, but I prefer to work alone." (Chosen as group leader) *"If I'm not allowed to sleep, our next assailants may just live." (Tired) *"A good blade must be fed. Find prey, or I'll find you." (When not doing anything for a while) *"Ye'll live longer if ye dont annoy me, mayhaps even a week or more." (Answering to Jaheira or Khalid) *"And the mad Wizard falls! Saves me the trouble!" (If Xzar dies) *"Yer wit be sharp as my blade! Do we exchange jabs, or will you cease yer prattle?!" (Answer to Khalid) External links Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Evil characters Category:Halflings Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Neutral characters